Jaal learns to throw chocolate and run
by whitetiger62512
Summary: A request by one of my readers, Sara gets pregnant and the fallout from it. Hope this is all you could hope for commenter Becky. The title tells you how serious this work was, with very little head cannons of the Angara I just kept it simple and vague on detail of the kids. Read, like and subscribe for more, and send me your own request and get a shout out.
1. Chapter 1

Jaal learns to throw chocolate and run.

Jaal and Scott were sitting playing some chess in the common room of the townhouse prefap, it had been six months since Meridian had been setting up prefaps in the shadow of the giant ark. The ARK had been converted into a small city, Scott and Sara had decided to share a town house on the outskirts of the colony effort. The group was on shore leave while the Tempest was getting an upgrade, Vetra had left to make sure it went smoothly leaving Jaal and Scott to entertain themselves while Sara slept.

"It is nearly noon, should we wake Sara?" Jaal asked, moving his knight on the board.

"I am surprised you have to ask Jaal, you have been sharing a bed with her for some time." Scott teased, using a pawn to take the knight.

"So, that would be a no?" Jaal confirmed, Scott smirked. "Yes, that would be correct and this would be check and mate." Scott responded.

"WHAT! SAM this is not a time to work on your humor!" A rage filled scream came from Sara's room, Scott and Jaal shared a look of worry.

Jaal began to move towards the door while Scott shook his head and crept into the kitchen and began digging in his personal stash for something. Jaal got close enough to the door to hear the AI respond.

"I am not attempting to be humorous pathfinder, you are pregnant." The monotone voice responded, Jaal broke out into a grin and opened the door with a smile.

"Congra-" "You Fucking Bastard!" Jaal barely had time to duck, avoid having his head caved in by a flying lamp.

"Jaal! Life lesson, woman screaming like that is not happy!" Scott yelled coming back into the room and yanking Jaal out of the way of a picture frame that followed the lamp.

"Second lesson, in times like this, with Sara throw chocolate and run!" Scott yelled, hurling a bar of milk chocolate at his sister before dragging Jaal out of the house.

"Should we not stay and calm her down, she might hurt herself or the child?" Jaal asked, Scott did not slow down as he dragged Jaal to his motorbike.

"I am far more concerned with living till tomorrow right now, Sam will stop her from hurting herself or the child… Us not so much so we are fleeing until it is at least past the throw thing phase!" Scott shoved a helmet at Jaal and hopped on to the bike.

Jaal reluctantly climbed on and Scott floored it out of the driveway and towards the ARK. SAM began sending updates to the pair of them every five minutes as they drove, the rest of the crew was informed the Sara was indisposed and not to be disturbed. Vetra was brought up to speed as Scott drove to meet up with her, Vetra laughed at the story but agreed to leave Sara alone for a bit.

###

Vetra was arguing with a supplier when her Omni-Tool rang with Scott's ring tone, excusing herself she stepped away to answer the call. Scott's voice appeared on the holo screen, or his motorbike helmet did, Vetra could see Jaal in the back ground holding on with a panicked look on his face.

"Scott, I love getting a call from you, but I am in the middle of something do you mind calling back in a few." Vetra asked, not wanting to make Scott think she was brushing him off.

"I am calling to give a heads up, we are in bound and you may want to avoid the house for a few hours, Sara is in a bit of a mood." Scott's tone had Vetra sighing.

"What did you do this time Scott?" Vetra asked, Scott laughed, that was never a good sign. "No my fault, turns out Jaal forgot to practice safe sex and now your going to be an aunt!" Vetra thought her translator glitched for a moment.

"Poor joke Scott." Vetra responded before SAM broke into the call, hacking their signal. "Scott is not joking miss Nyx, Sara is indeed pregnant and currently experiencing a large hormonal imbalance. Which led to Scott and Jaal retreating from the objects being thrown." Vetra blinked a few times in shock, Scott seemed to understand.

"Yeah sis never did things half way, she always wanted a kid. I just did not think she would break the laws of biology to do it?" Scott joked weakly, Vetra sighed and ended the call after getting the ETA. As Vetra started back to her supplier she made a mental note to start collecting more chocolate.

###

Sara had finally calmed down about two hours later, when she had finally ran out of thing of Jaal's to throw against the walls. Scott came into the disaster area that had been her room as some point, wordlessly he handed her favorite brand of chocolate bar and a strawberry milk drink. Red face from her tantrum and shame she meekly took them. Scott flopped down onto the bed next her and pulled her into an one-armed hug.

"Mom always said you would do amazing things, rewriting the laws of what we thought possible count, at least to me." Sara chuckled weakly, sighing she looked at her brother.

"How much does Jaal hate me for this?" She asked with a wince, Scott looked confused.

"What the room or the whole pregnancy thing?" "Both?"

"Well the room might give him a headache, you know how he gets about your guy's room being clean. The whole Pregnancy thing, I think he is already plan your kid's college fund and what colors he needs for their first birthday. Short of the whole you trying to put a lamb through his skull this is probably one of the greatest day in his life, remember how big his family is?" Sara chuckled at her brother's attempts to make light.

"Thanks Scott… So any plans to try and replicate this with you and V?" Sara teased, Scott rolled his eyes.

"No thanks, I remember how we were as kids. I will stick with the fun uncle." Sara laughed fully and pulled her brother in for a hug, passing out for exhaustion a few moments later.

###


	2. Chapter 2

Tann and Addison learn not to piss off a pregnant lady.

Within twenty-four hours of the Nexus's commanders being informed of Sara's 'condition' every doctor on meridian was trying to get at Sara, trying was the key word there. After the second doctor had tried to do a highly invasive test without Sara's consent, all doctors were met with three very angry gun totting family members.

Director Tann and Addison arrived the day after with a small parade of officials, doctors and reporters, all who had been promised by the pair private meetings with the mother to be. To say Scott and co were unhappy to see the director would be calling a krogan small and fluffy, greeting Tann was Scott holding his largest gun leveled at the director.

"Mister Ryder, we are here to see the path finder, let us by you have no authority here." Tann called out with an arrogance that he was know for, to everyone's shock Scott lowered his heavy weapon.

"I am glad you understand, gentlemen shall-"BANG, "AH!" Tann yelled as Scott pulled out his pistol and shot the ground a Tann's feet.

"Listen well you fucking vultures, the only ones getting near my sister are doctors and individuals we have vetted and approved. You want to complain, blame Tann who vetted the previous doctors, who then preformed invasive tests without permission." Scott called before holstering his pistol and drawing his heavy weapon again.

"The next idiot to try to cross on to our property will be fired on, it will not matter who you are or what your connections are." Scott proclaimed and grows of approval echoed him by the tempest crew that had arrived in the last day.

"You forget who is in charge here Ryder!" Tann yelled, Scott laughed coldly.

"No you forget some thing Tann!" the none tempest group looked confused. "Who won this place for the Nexus, who led the forces against the Kett time and time again. Who made each of the main colony worlds habitable, who made peace with the angara, who is married to the brother of Angara military? My sister and the tempest crew that's who, so what muscle do you have that would be willing to go against us? Are you willing to risk war with the Angara over this, I mean we all know that the leaders of the Angara only agreed to work with us because of the work the tempest crew did." Scott's words caused the group behind Tann to shift uneasily.

"Fine Ryder you win, but I will get constant updates about her condition, she is the pathfinder and I am entitled to health updates." Tann countered, this time Jaal was the one who laughed.

"She has temporarily given the title of Pathfinder to Scott, so you will get nothing now leave before you damage Angarian relations even more." Tann scowled and stormed away the group fast on his heels.

###

The next few days for Sara pasted peacefully, that was until Peebee came to visit with Evfra in tow carrying a large bag of sweets. Peebee came into the house with a large grin on her face and promptly dropped on to the sofa next to Sara and hugged her tightly, Sara hugged her back but she, Jaal and Lexi were confused as the tempest left that morning.

"Peebee did you mess around with Evfra too much and miss the departure?" Sara teased, accepting the bag of Asari treats from Evfra.

"Nope!" Peebee said popping the 'p' "I came down with the same illness that you have, Evfra is just too manly for his own good!" Peebee sighed dramatically, falling onto Sara's lap and looking up at her smirking.

"You know that means Lexi and you are going to be spending a large amount of time together?" Sara teased, Peebee blanched until Evfra sat down on the couch and put her feet in his lap and began massaging them.

"Relax my heart, I will be there to protect you." Evfra joked, only the slight twitch of his face said he was joking.

"Oh and Scott told me to crash in his room while I have the kid, something about Tann wanting an interview already." Peebee mentioned, Sara sighed and looked at Jaal for help.

"Do not worry Sara, I called my mothers, the most experienced mid-wives of them are coming to help. The Moshe wishes you well and will visit after the child is born." Jaal soothed Sara, Lexi sighing in relief in the background.

"Alright boys hand over the ladies, time for your daily tests." Lexi told them, Peebee groaned and Sara mirrored her.

"Relax I promise to warm the gloves first." Lexi teased, leading the ladies into Sara's room.


	3. Chapter 3

Guests arrive and Jaal takes cover.

His mothers had lied to him, that was the only think Jaal could think as he sat on the roof of the house with his sniper rifle and a large amount of supplies. He had been told that 'Mood swings' in a race like the humans were not bad, they had to be easier than Angara who were much freer with their emotions. Jaal had lived through two of his sisters and cousins having children, and never had either of them shown such dangerous swings in their mental state.

"Jaal? What's up?" Scott's voice came from the comm device sitting in front of him, the team had docked at Kadara to resupply and investigate a new remnant ruin.

There was a large amount of noise in the back ground, and a closer look at the human's face showed markers of stress and concern. "Is everything all right? Has someone been injured?" Jaal asked and Scott glance beside him and Jaal knew at once who had been injured.

"Is Vetra all right?" Scott looked at him with a worried expression, Jaal's heart sank.

"We don't know if she is going to make it… We were in the ruin and found a chamber with more genetic testing equipment, the drones attack and stray shot from an assembler hit a tank of fluids." Scott seemed to take a breath to steady himself. "Vetra saw the tank crack and tackled me out of the way, but got covered in the fluid instead. It is doing something to her animo acids, we are stumped on this one."

Jaal finally figured out the sounds in the background, they were the sounds of someone fighting restraints and screaming in pain while muzzled, and it was the voice of Vetra. "Every sample they take before putting a sedative makes us unable to give it, her acids are so far over the map right now that anything we try is more likely to kill her." Scott sounded like he wanted to murder something and Jaal understood, the feeling of helplessness that came from watching your soulmate suffer.

"Vetra will pull through Scott, she is strong, and she has her soul with her." Scott smiled sadly, Jaal smiled back.

"Thanks Jaal, do me a favor and don't tell the others there, Sara has enough stress to deal with. I mean you're on the roof, I had though that would not be until month 2 not week 2." He smirked, Jaal sighed.

"She has taken to my mothers advice badly, turns out that human woman do not like being told how to care for themselves while pregnant. Peebee on the other hand is bonding quite well with them, Evfra has taken to being out of the house while Lexi is constantly taking notes. I have taken look out position to stop spies and avoid my heart's wrath when she is hungry." Jaal explained, Scott laughed weakly.

"Yeah Sara has a temper like a star, and super nova when hungry. I have to let you go Jaal Comm hours are almost up, and Sloane is being nice as it is to give this level of connection." Scott explained, Jaal said farewell and the transmission and Jaal realised that Scott looked like he was holding off scene.

###

Vetra seemed to have quieted for the moment, the pressure on his robotic hand had lessened. Scott simply sat there running his thumb over the back of her hand, the doctors came scanned and took another sample before shaking their head and leaving again, still Scott did not move from his seat. The door opened to allow Cora in carrying a tray of food.

"Scott you need take care of yourself, your no good to anyone if your dead. Vetra is strong, but she needs her soulmate strong. Eat, shower, shave and get some sleep." Scott opened his mouth to tell her off when she stopped him.

"She is family to everyone on the tempest, we won't leave her alone. Three hours shifts with a half hour overlap, everyone is going to take turns watching her, if there is any change you will be dragged here as soon as it happens. Now go." Cora ordered pushing the tray into his hands and forcing him out the door.

"Really Vetra you are a lucky girl, having a soulmate who is a dedicated to you as he is." Cora said, the door opened, and Reyes came in.

"She has a point Nyx, I mean how did we get so lucky?" Reyes remarked coming to sit beside Cora, who gently punched his shoulder blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

Forced Shore Leave.

Vetra glared at the wall of the med bay, it had been two weeks since the accident in the ruins, she had recovered enough that she could eat and take pain killers. According to the doc her Amino acids had changed from dextro to Lavo, something they insisted was impossible, but it seems the remnant don't care about that kind of thing. So for the past week she had been stuck in bed, only allowed up for basic exercise and to use the bathroom.

"How are you holding up?" Scott asked as he entered the bay, still in his armor from his mission.

"Wanting to be out there, I should at least be working my contacts!" Vetra growled, Scott had set back out on the missions last week when she had been stable enough to be on the tempest.

"Vetra, you just changed acid groups, you need rest. Sid is taking care of your contacts, this is what we trained her for remember?" Scott soothed, coming over and resting his forehead against hers.

"I can't take being useless! I hate just siting here knowing your out there without me or your sister watching out for your techy ass." Vetra smirked at the end, Scott smirking with her.

"Well Lexi wants to run her own tests and keep an eye on you, so we are on route to them. Seems the best thing, at least you will be able to help Lexi deal with my sister." Scott joked, Vetra smiled and waved him away as he left to change out of his armor.

"At least your sister has had a week to get over you were hiding things from her." Vetra joked, Scott smiled slyly. "She will have more, Jaal will be meeting us at the station and then I am running away."

###

Jaal waited at the port, the last week had been rather eventful for the small house, to ease tensions only his birthmother remained as she was the only one that Sara was willing to listen to of his mothers. After the call from Scott, Jaal had spent the better half of the day on the roof while Peebee and Lexi tried to stop Sara from giving chase to harm him. She did calm down enough to realize that her brother had been right, but Jaal knew Scott was making the right choice by avoiding the conflict that was to come until Vetra was healthier and Scott was less on edge from her health, Jaal remembered the last time the twins high strung had fought it had not been pleasant.

"Jaal, you are looking well." Scott called, Jaal turned to see Vetra looking highly unhappy in a hoverchair.

"I can walk Jaal, don't let this overprotective man tell you otherwise." Vetra stated at once, Scott frowned at her.

"Can and should are very different things V. The doc said that you are to stay in bed outside of trips to the washroom and you workout, the workout the doctor approved and nothing else!" Scott growled, Jaal wisely stayed silent sensing an old fight.

"Fine, I expect at least daily updates." Vetra groused, Scott smiled softly.

"Of course, it will only be for two more weeks Vetra." Scott came to the front of her chair and crouched to be eye level. "Vetra I almost lost, please be careful I don't want to lose you because you pushed yourself too far. Think of Sid and I, neither of us can afford to lose you!" Vetra glared at him for a moment.

Vetra sighed and smiled gently at him. "That is a low blow and you know it. Fine I will take it easy, who knows maybe I can finally try this cinnamon bun you are always craving."

"Sure, I will bake you some when I get back." Scott stood and turned to Jaal a dark look that Jaal had sadly come to know well. "I am leaving my soul in your care Jaal, anything happens to Vetra and my sister's soulmate and baby daddy or not I will make you suffer a pain the like you can not even begin to imagine."

With those words Scott melted back into the crowd without a backwards glance, Jaal shook himself turning to grab the bags Scott had left. He handed them to Vetra, letting her help in some small fashion, he steer the chair through the busy port. He filled Vetra in on the more minor gossip of the house, Peebee trying and failing to avoid Lexi's tests, Sara having cravings that have been baffling every member of the house.

"Really an Angara pastry?" Vetra asked, knowing that Sara hated the baked goods of Jaal's people. "Yes, she has developed a craving and taste for my people's food, she blames me and my genes every time she craves them." Jaal explained and Vetra laughed.


End file.
